


Death's Dilemma

by pernico_shippers_unite



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: AU, Kind!hades, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-29
Updated: 2014-07-01
Packaged: 2018-02-06 18:07:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1867431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pernico_shippers_unite/pseuds/pernico_shippers_unite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Takes place just after The Last Olympian, Annabeth Chase has died, and everyone blames Nico.  What will happen when Nico himself is now in danger?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Percy looked out over the lake as the snow fell softly around him.  
"Beautiful isn't it?"

Percy whirled around uncapping riptide before spotting his stalker.

"Nico. WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!" He pushed the son of hades down and put the sword to his neck.   
"i told you to never come here again!"   
Nico sputtered as he tried to form coherent words.

"Wanted…to…." cough "give you…a…. message." His face turned bright red and his eyes began to bug out of his head from lack of oxygen. Glaring at him, percy moved away from Nico, keeping his sword at ready.

"Haven't you delivered enough messages? After you.. YOU KILLED HER!!??" Percy's eyes clouded over with the pain of his loss, remembering Annabeth's bloody neck, and her final gasping words. Nico looked slightly nervous, and attempted to say something before Percy cut him off.  
"What does your asshole of a father want now?" The ground rumbled angrily at his words, but Percy kept at it. "Its not enough that he ordered the death of annabeth 'for the greater good' is it?!" The lake was whipping itself into a frenzied cyclone as percy;s face began to break its hard veneer. "All she wanted to do was stop the madness…." As the first tears began to trickle down Percy's, the lake gave a final heave and then lay still. Nico watched uncomfortably as percy began sobbing and keening in pain.

"….percy…" Nico lay a hand on Percy's shoulder, and kept it there. Percy looked at him with a tear-stained face.

"What…..is the message?" Nico's face closed off, and answered sadly.

"Aphrodite and Athena want to see you." Percy could barely perceive the unspoken "good luck".

"Where are they?" Percy asked, bracing his hand against the ground as he got up and re-capped his sword. His dirt streaked hands swiped carelessly at his tears, leaving muddy streaks on his pale face. Nico resisted the urge to wipe them away. 

"come on." Nico said sadly. "I'm supposed to take you to them."  
Percy looked less than happy at this, but took the younger demo-gods' hand as the shadows elongated around them, and the sunlight was blocked out.

"you're late." A powerful voice boomed as the two demo-gods tumbled out of the shadows.

"My apologies lady Athena and Lady Aphrodite." Nico said while bowing to the two goddesses.

"You may go now Nico de angelo." Aphrodite said waving a delicate hand at him. Her pond black hair and green eyes shined at him, in a female version of the boy beside him. His cheeks colored red with his blush, then wincing apologies at Percy, he disappeared.

"Ok, now you have me, what do you want?" Respect for the goddess of love, Percy did not have.

"I believe that you should act more respectfully to a goddess!" Said Athena looking disdainfully at him with grey eyes so like the girl he had lost, that Percy felt his eyes begin to sting, and a lump begin to form in his throat. 

"I…I am sorry…." He felt his throat dry as tears began to spill over his eyes.

"Oh the poor dear!" gasped Aphrodite, "Be gentler Athena! He has just lost the one who he had loved. I believe she was your daughter!" The last words stung Athena as Aphrodite looked reproachfully at her. "Besides, Percy Jackson, this isn't a conversation about you. We are here so you can save your friends life." Percy looked at Aphrodite shocked. 

"Who…..?" His face pale and gnat at the thought of loosing another friend.  
Athena gazed down at his unsympathetically before opening her mouth.

"You just saw him. Nico de Angleo."


	2. The Truth Comes Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Takes place just after The Last Olympian, Annabeth Chase has died, and everyone blames Nico. What will happen when Nico himself is now in danger?

“You just saw him. Nico di Angelo.”

****************************************************************************************************************

The words rang in Percy’s ears as he gaped at the two goddesses. As usual, he didn’t think before speaking. “What are you insane or something? Can’t you tell that the dude hates me?! I bet he has a voodoo doll of me somewhere that he is currently sticking pins into!” Athena looked at him angrily, rising to her full height of 25 feet and glowing with energy.

“I. Beg. Your. Pardon!?” She hissed through clenched teeth, looking ready to go full goddess form on Percy at any second.  
“  
Sorry!!! I didn’t mean it like that! It’s just that he hates me!! He was looking at me like he wanted me dead when he left!” Percy deadpanned, trying to make up his mistake before the goddess decided to vaporize him, and damn the consequences. Athena reluctantly sat down again, keeping the scornful look on that face, so like the girl he had lost.

“Any whoodles.” Said Aphrodite in order to keep the other goddess from killing Percy. “You have to keep Nico alive, even if he doesn’t want you to!” She finished quickly seeing the ugly look on Percy’s face. “Though you may not be able to see it,” she said softly, shrinking down to percy’s height, her black hair curling softly around her shoulders.   
‘Wait, what?? Black hair? But annabeth had blonde hair..” His mind reminded him, looking at the goddess.  
Her hair glittered back to the usual blonde, but the goddess smiled softly noticing his confusion. 

“Percy… “ She started. “Nico…. nico…. has a little under 48 hours to live if you don’t help him.” Her concerned eyes were a darker shade than usual as she watched the teen’s face turn bone white and his mouth drop in surprise.

“But why?? I mean…..What?.... Is someone after him?” He finally managed to force out of his mouth, his face a mix shock, concern, and disbelief that anyone would want to hurt Nico beside him.   
Athena for once looked uncomfortable, and her grey eyes softened by mere degrees before answering in a voice tinged in sadness. 

“Percy, Nico never killed Annabeth. She….. Walked into a trap…. Its only because of Nico that she even managed to make it out to you. Now the person behind my daughter’s death is after Nico.” Her voice hardened into hard shards of anger at the end of her sentence. She surveyed the emotions flitting across Percy’s face.

“But…. What? He had her blood all over him, and there was…blood on his sword..”

“Not hers.” Aphrodite finished for Percy. “He fought their way out of the trap, and was very nearly killed himself in the process.. And for what? To find that his only friends now believe that he was a trader and killed her? How do you think that it made him feel?!” Aphrodite’s face was a hard mask for one as she looked at Percy. His face registered shock, sadness, amazement, then settled into guilt.

“Oh…Holy hades underwear! So he knew the truth all along, but never tried to change our minds??! What the hell was he thinking?!” he looke from one goddess to the other incredulously.  
Aphrodite, finally loosing her temper stood up, and answered him with flashing eyes and a voice cold enough to freeze over the depths of tartarus. 

“Because, Perseus Jackson” he winced at his name as she continued. “You wouldn’t hear any different! You believed that he was responsible, and NEVER ALLOWED YOUR VEIW TO CHANGE!!” She yelled that last words at him, her voice rising shriller. “YOU LET YOUR MIND BE SO CLOUDED BY GREIF THAT YOU COULDN’T BEAR TO HEAR ANY DIFFERENT!!” She stood with her chest heaving and her fists clenched. Percy was slowly backing up incase she decided to attack. Athena stood up too, and shrunk down before addressing Percy. 

“Perseus. Please, I can’t let you keep grieving over my daughter. You have to let her soul free. Just let her make her way to the Elysium fields unburdened. Please.” Percy looked at the goddess of wisdom astonished. She never showed emotion before. He realized for the first time what Annabeth must have meant to her. He looked at Athena for the first time. Really looked at her. Her proud shoulders were slumped and her face was haggard. Breathing deeply, he looked at his former girl-friend's mother.

“What do I have to do?” his words had a sense of finality to them as they rang around the room.   
Aphrodite looked in his eyes and answered softly, her previous anger leaving her. “Protect the son of Hades, try to keep him alive… we are ill prepared to loose another son or daughter so soon.” And as Percy was about to move away she said, 

“Become his friend. Let him know…. He’s not so alone. That he doesn’t need to do it. There is another way.” With those words ringing in his ears, he turned away to go out the door, then Athena called out to him.

“And Percy, she loved you, and she wants you to know… Its ok.” With tears misting over his eyes, Percy puzzled over what the last cryptic remark had meant.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for the short chapter again!!!! I have written up to chapter 5, then the chapters will get longer. I promise!!!


	3. Did someone order smut?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Percy finally confronts Nico about what really happened at Annabeth's death...

As Percy walked out the vaulted doors into the waiting room beyond, he spotted Nico sitting and looking out the windows to the sky below.

“Hey,” he said softly as Nico turned his head toward him, looking at Percy with absolute loathing in his eyes….but Percy could have sworn that there was something  
more. Something hidden under those dark irises. 

“Hey…” Nico said even softer as he walked over. “You ready to go now?”

“Yeah….. but before we go…. I need to ask you something..” Nico looked warily at the older demi-god before answering.

“…What?..” He looked at Percy for the first time, meeting his eyes.

“Like, WHY THE HELL DIDN’T YOU SAY THAT YOU WERENT THE ONE WHO KILLED HER??!!” Percy stood with fists clenched and his chest heaving as he glared at the younger boy. “YOU ALLOWED ME TO BELIEVE ALL THIS TIME THAT YOU KILLED HER AND YOU DIDN’T!! WHY! THAT’S ALL I FUCKING WANT TO KNOW!!! WHY THE HELL DID YOU LET ME BE SUCH AN ASSHOLE TO YOU??!!” 

“BECAUSE….because….. I couldn’t hurt you again.” That drew Percy up short as he felt the tension and anger leave his body in a rush. 

“…what?....” Percy said softly and placed his hand on Nico’s shoulder and felt encouraged when Nico didn’t shake it off. “You…..didn’t want to hurt me?... Not like that didn’t stop you before.” He couldn’t stop the sarcasm from turning his words biting.

“Look. I did it because….. because…..” Nico was shaking and his eyes looked so terrified that Percy had to look over his shoulder to see if there was a Hydra or something bearing down upon them. 

“Because what?” Percy prodded, curious.

“Zeus’s underwear, its because of fucking Eros!! I like you Percy! THERE HAPPY NOW!!??” Nico directed the last words sky-ward ad spread his hands out in a gesture of defeat while tears dripped off his face.

“Immensely,” came the silky voice behind them, causing both demi-gods to turn immediately and draw their weapons: Percy his pen, and Nico his soul-reaping sword.

“Now, now,” Said the voice from thin air, “Lets not be hasty..” As both of their weapons turned scalding hot and with gasps the demi-god dropped them.

“Eros.” Was all that Nico growled before turning around and trying to find the location from which the voice came from. 

“Now Nico, isn’t it better to let it all out? Nice to let it be free…To let the one know that you love him?” At those words Nico collapsed, bone-less and without care onto the cold stone floor. He let his tears flow freely across his face to glitter on the floor.

“…Nico…..” Percy said softly, bending down next to the sobbing huddled mass on the floor. “Is the creepy voice in the shadow…right?”

“Of course he’s fucking right you moron! I have had a mother fucking crush on you since I met you?! Are you that stupid that you didn’t realize?!” Nico’s voice rose in hysterics until it was almost an octave above usual. “And all this time you didn’t realize?” He laughed madly, throwing his head back and letting his teeth gleam sharply in the gathering darkness.

“Nico..” Percy let the name fall off his tongue like a prayer, quieting the hysterical noises coming from the boy. “You never…You mean….wow.” His face turning red. ‘So that’s what she meant by Annabeth says its ok…” He shook his head slowly, in absolute utter disbelief.

“You mean I never what?!” Nico asked hostilely, glaring at Percy with a tear-stained face. 

“You mean you could never tell that I wanted to do this.” Percy said softly, before tilting Nico’s face up into a kiss. Nico went still under Percy’s lips, then roughly shoved him away.

“WHAT THE HELL??!! ARE YOU JUST TRYING TO SCREW ME OVER BECAUSE I’M GAY?! “ Nico stood now with his hands clenched at his sides, Eros all but forgotten.

“No…” Percy said softly. “I DO like you Nico, SO WHY THE HELL CAN'T YOU ACCEPT THAT??!!” Percy was exasperated at the mood swings of the younger teen, his lips tingling from the last kiss.

“I….” Nico began, then gave up before shrewdly asking, “How can I expect to trust you when not even an hour ago you would have killed me?!”

“Because of this.” Percy said before capturing Nico’s lips in a bruising kiss, and folding his arms around him and holding Nico close. Nico stood still for a moment before melting into his embrace and ghosting his tongue over Percy’s lips begging for entrance. Percy obliged happily opening his lips and slipping his tongue into Nico’s, deepening the kiss until one couldn’t tell where the other’s lips began. Percy began to move down Nico’s neck, biting and sucking until bruises began to form, then Nico threw his head back, allowing Percy the perfect opportunity to mar his perfect, pale neck more. Suddenly Nico pushed Percy away, ignoring the hurt look on his face as he threw off his shirt, then grabbed Percy and yanked off his shirt before falling into the shadows. They landed with a muffled thump, as Percy tried to get his bearings.

“Where…” Percy began.

“Underworld. My room. Clothing off now.” Nico ordered him as his face began to flush red. Percy scrambled to yank off his jeans, but he was taking too long as Nico grabbed his arms then shoved him against the cold wall. Nico was biting and nipping with just the right amount of tongue and it was all that Percy could do to stay standing. He shoved a knee between Nico’s legs as he rolled his hips and then suddenly he was falling back into a silky pile of blankets with the demi-god of death on top of him. Nico grabbed his half-off jeans and yanked them down to expose bright blue underwear with little puffer fish on them. Nico took a moment to look at Percy like, ‘Really seaweed brain?’ as Percy threw back his head and laughed at his expression. Nico took that moment to yank off Percy’s shirt before shrugging his own shirt off. Before he could pull his black skinny jeans off, Percy was on his knees, mouthing at Nico’s cock through his jeans, feeling the teen’s erection grow and his fists clench into his hair. Slowly, Percy began to pull down Nico’s jeans while languishing kisses over his pale belly button and down his hips until he got to the reddened length of Nico. 

“No underwear?” Percy said smiling up at Nico with dusky cheeks and lust blown eyes. “And I thought the sea didn’t like to be restrained.” 

Nico gave a half chocked laugh, with his eyes widening as Percy slipped his lips around his dick and began to suck tentatively at first, then faster as he bobbed his head up and down. Nico groaned as Percy began to fondle his balls, then moaned when he felt his cock hit the back of Percy’s throat. Percy slid off for a second, smiling before taking the cock all the way in and swallowing it repeatedly humming in content when he hear Nico moaning above him in ecstasy. “F….Fuck Percy… Just like that..uhhhhh…. w…wait….” Nico managed. Percy looked at him curiously with his lips reddened and still wrapped around his dick. He had to force himself to create a coherent though with Percy’s tongue still teasing the underside of his dick. “I…..I w…wont last much, ahh, longer if we cont..t..tinue.” 

“Well, then we had best make the best of this time.” Percy said with a wicked grin on his face before pulling off his tented boxers, exposing his throbbing length. Grabbing Nico and turning his around so he was leaning on his bed, Percy marked the back of Nico’s neck with little bruises and bites. Suddenly, a small bottle appeared on the bed with a pink poof of glitter and smoke. Percy picked it up and read the small sticky note (thankfully in ancient Greek so he didn’t embarrass himself in front of Nico by being unable to read it).

‘Have fun! –Eros’

Percy blushed for a moment before clicking open the bottle and dabbing some cool liquid on his fingers. Hearing the click, Nico turned his head.

“Where did you find that?” he asked in a voice horse with lust.

“Shhh…. Eros has a little present for us.” Percy responded, feeling a bit embarrassed that Eros was watching them ‘get it on.’

“…ok….” Nico answered, grinding his ass back against Percy’s dick to encourage the older teen to get moving, and stop just standing there. Percy snapped out of his thinking and rubbed his fingers against Nico’s entrance. He felt a shiver slip down his spine as he heard the moan that Nico let out. Percy felt a sudden jolt of something. Excitement? Fear? Danger? He didn’t know, but he put aside his worries for a moment, as be entered Nico and his whole world became tightness and warmth. He closed his eyes, savoring in the sensation, but when he opened them, he immediately regretted it, seeing the pain and tears etched across Nico’s face. 

“Oh shit, did I hurt you? You should have told me to stop! Holy Fucking…. Oh My Gods, do you want me to stop?! Should have told me to stop!!” Percy was having a panic attack and was about to pull out, but Nico grabbed his back and kept him in his place.

“N..no.. Its..ok. It ,groan, just takes a bit to get used to it..” Nico said, but the cracking of his voice betrayed the pain that he was in.

“Are you sure?” Percy asked, doubt and worry lacing in his voice, betraying his concern for the younger teen. 

“YES! I said I was ok, now FUCK ME BEFORE I CALL EROS IN HERE!” Nico yelled exasperatedly. “One.. Two..Thr.” His voice cut off suddenly as Percy began to move.

**************************************************************************************************************

Later, while Percy and Nico were cuddling in his huge bed in the underworld, Percy smiled looking at the half asleep boy in his arms.

“..W..hhhh..a?” Nico said through a yawn.

“I was just thinking…”

“A dangerous pas-time I’m sure.” Nico cut him off with a bleary smile as Percy pouted. “Ok…ok. You win. What were you thinking of?” he asked, shifting a bit and holding up his head with his hand.

“If you hadn’t come for me today, I would have never seen the amazing boy that you really were.” Percy replied, flicking Nico’s nose with his finger. Nico smiled at that, and laughed, the carefree sound making Percy smile, and his heart lift for the first time since Annabeth’s death. With that both the boys relaxed, and were abut to fall asleep when a loud know came from the door, followed by a crashing noise accompanied by hissing and guttural voices.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here. Have some smut. :)


	4. Why you should always lock the bedroom door

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> That awkward moment when your parents walk in...

Previous  
“If you hadn’t come for me today, I would have never seen the amazing boy that you really were.” Percy replied, flicking Nico’s nose with his finger. Nico smiled at that, and laughed, the carefree sound making Percy smile, and his heart lift for the first time since Annabeth’s death. With that both the boys relaxed, and were about to fall asleep when a loud bang came from the door, followed by a crashing noise accompanied by hissing and guttural voices. 

 

_________________________________________________________

Percy scrambled out of the bed next to Nico, and tore apart the room, looking for Riptide. Locating his jeans, he desperately grasped the pen, ignoring the fact that he was completely naked except for his camp necklace. He glanced over his shoulder at the small Italian boy, who, at the moment was fighting a loosing battle against his sheets. He felt a momentary urge to laugh at his lovers predicament, but swallowed it down, remembering what was happening. Swiftly, he uncapped Riptide and let his blade’s bronze gleam light up the room as he silently padded over to the door. He laid a finger on his lips before taking a fighting stance near the doorway. At that moment, all hell broke loose. 

“Nico de Angleo!!! What is going on…… OH MY SAINTED ZUES’ UNDERWEAR!” The lord of the dead gaped at the scene before him, then preceded to go completely and utterly insane. “PERCEUS JACKSON!!! WHAT….. IN…..TARTARUS DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING HERE?!?” His face went three shades paler, surpassing deathly white and going straight to nearly invisible before turning a shade of red that even Eros would have been proud of. It was that moment that Percy actually remembered what he was and more specifically, WASN’T wearing. 

“Ohhh……… Son of a sea urchin!” Percy screamed before grabbing a discarded pair of jeans and attempting to cover himself up. “Oh my gods!” His face turned brilliant red in the gloom ad he scrambled to get away from Hades while still keeping himself covered. 

THUMP

Percy and Hades turned at the same time to look at Nico who had just successfully extracted himself from the sheets, unfortunately, he forgot to check if the bed was still under him. 

“Son of a……..!” He shrieked when he realized who was standing at the door with a exponentially more pissed off expression. “Oh………… Holy Hera….. Uhhhhhhh…. Dad……I….can…explain…” 

“I don’t even want to know.” Hades cut off his son’s rambling. “I don’t want to hear any pathetic explanation of yours.” He looked coldly now at his son who was frozen in place, ignoring his current state of undress. “You are screwing with Percy. EFFING. Jackson. If you seriously thought I would be ok with that, then you are more of a moron than I thought. I trusted you not to embarrass me and to know what is right and proper, and you just blew it.” As Nico opened his mouth to protest, Hades sent him a withering glare that killed the words in his mouth. “You have gone behind my back and screwed with the ONE person whom you knew never to get with, and now what? You expect me to FORGIVE YOU!? No. “ Hades shook his head, with his expression hardening. His eyes darkened in hate as he addressed Percy. “And you. YOU! YOU THINK THAT YOU CAN DO WHATEVER YOU WANT BECAUSE YOU HELPED TO SAVE THE GODS MORE THAN ONCE! Do you think that it gives you some sort of special status?” His words went to a deadly soft tone before he paused, collecting his thoughts. ‘Sigh’ he shook his head slowly before continuing. “I will give you three seconds to leave before I set every monster in the underworld on you. Understand?” 

“What? Dad that isn’t even fair! Its not like he did anything to you? What the hell?!” Nico protested, ignoring the deadly looks his father was giving him. “I screwed with him, and that was my decision!! Why are you punishing him?! DAD! FOR ONCE LISTEN TO ME!!” Nico’s voice rose and steadily became more hysterical before cracking on the last word. “YOU NEVER LISTEN!! WHAT DID I DO TO YOU???! WHY ARE YOU ALWAYS SO ASHAMED OF ME? IS IT BECAUSE I’M GAY? THAT I LIVED AND MY SISTER DIED? WHAT IS IT?!!!? Nico’s face was a brilliant shade of red, and he had tears streaming down his face when he finished. For once, the Lord of the Dead looked lost for words. “I knew it. You could never deal with such a FREAK of a son could you?” Nico turned away from his father and Percy for a moment, collecting himself. When he turned around again, his face had returned to its pale color, and he looked deadly calm. “If that’s the truth, then I’m done here.” He laughed humorlessly at the aghast expression on his fathers face before turning to Percy. “I’m sorry……” he began, before shaking his head slowly, and fading into the shadows, leaving his father and Percy to stare at the place where he once was.

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, so The first few chapters are gonna be kinda short because I'm working on another Fic for Deviantart, I'll lengthen them up when i get the chance. AND DONT HATE ME FOR KILLING ANNABETH!!!!


End file.
